Enemy Love
by Lavender0723
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in love at the beginning of their 7th year. we learn some shocking things about ron. And there are a lot of suprises. Anywhozwhaters.. there are some random 2's that you should ignore R&R and enjoy!


**Hogwarts Express**

One day Hermione was boarding the train to go to her 7th year at Hogwarts. She sat by Ron and Harry. Then she was called to the front part of the train by the conductor. She wondered why she had to go. When she was going up to the front of the train she bumped into Draco Malfoy. He didn't notice it was Hermione, so he just kept on walking toward Crabbe and Goyle. Then he said to them  
" Who is that sexy chick over there? She is fine!" But when he took another look at her, he said " Oh my god that's Granger! Wow she looks good!'' But when he was talking to them, the conductor called him to the front of the train. It turned out that he wasn't in trouble, but he was made Head Boy, and Hermione was going to be Head Girl!  
Since he thought that Hermoine looked so sexy he tried to make a move. But when he tried to Hermoine slapped him! But he still wanted her so. He asked her  
"So, do you think you'll have fun at Hogwarts this year?"  
And she said" umm I guess so"  
"So do you want to sit with me on the train to Hogwarts?'' said Hermione ( because she thought that he looked kind of hot too)  
So he said" ummmmm sure" But when they got to the cart Ron and Harry weren't so thrilled.  
So they asked" are you feeling alright Hermione?''  
And she replied" Yeah ,why do you ask?"  
" Because you are sitting by Malfoy."  
" Well, I guess that is kind of weird." said Hermoine. " Sorry Draco, but can you sit somewhere else" said Hermoinne.  
" OK, I guess." said Draco in a very sad voice.

" Wait Draco! I'm coming with you! If Harry and Ron can't respect my wishes by sitting by you, then I can't sit by them!" said Hermione in an angry voice. Then she left.  
" What the bloody hell is wrong with her?" Ron asked.  
" I don't know, but I don't think it's good." said Harry in a suspicious way.

" You didn't need to do that for me Hermione." said Draco

"I know but I wanted to." said Hermione

" So what do you want to do now?" asked Draco

" This." said Hermione in a very sexy voice, and snogged him.

" WOW! YOU REALLY KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" said Draco in a really shocked voice.

" Sorry. I just had a huge urge to do that." said Hermione looking very shocked.

" Maybe you should go back to Potter and Weasley. And I go back to Crabbe and Goyle." said Draco.

" You're right we should." said Hermione.

"Well see you at Hogwarts then. bye!" said Draco

" Bye" said Hermione

" What was with the attitude before?" said Ron

" Yeah what was with that?" said Harry

" Well. I really like Draco and; I think he really likes me." said Hermione

" Eeeeewwwwww! gross!" said Harry and Ron at the same time.

" What? I'm in love! You at it's a bad thing!" said Hermione

" It is a bad thing Hermione! We've been enemies since the first year at Hogwarts!" screamed Ron.

" You're just jealous that I'm in love and you aren't! You bastards!

" I'm sorry it's just that it's weird seeing you and Malfoy together." said Ron

" Yeah me too." said Harry

"Well it is kind of shocking to see me with Draco so... I guess we're cool," smiled Hermione. And gave them both a hug.

"Ok ok we're cool now get off!" Harry playfully2 shoved her.

"No, this is nice. Just kidding," Ron laughed when he saw the surprised look on Hermione's face.  
" Wow, I am scared!" said Hermione.

" So how was your summer Ronald?" Hermione asked as she reached for the Daily Prophet.  
"Well Lavender kind of came over and we spent 2 weeks together and we umm…kind of…. Well you know," Ron muttered as he turned a deep scarlet.

"RONALD!" Hermione and Harry yelled at the same time.

" Did you get her pregnant?" Hermione whispered.

"Ma…may..be..perhaps…just with twins2 though," Ron's face turned a deeper shade of red and with every syllable his voice got quieter.

"Twins2! RON! You two must have got busy!" Harry gasped. Hermione was completely white and her mouth was gaping.

"Ron your going to be a father! Of TWINS2! What are you two going to do? You're only 17 and what about your studies? Hmm Mister Party Pants? And what about Harry?" Hermione lectured.

"What about me?" Harry asked confused. How could Ron getting someone pregnant involve me he thought.

"What I meant to say was… you're not going to be able to help Harry defeat Voldermort anymore."  
Hermione sighed and looked at her hands.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. This sucks ass." Ron whispered and ran his hands through his hair. " I also wanted to shag a sexy blonde Hufflepuff named Lindsay. But she turned me down. Said something about Blaise. What's up with these girls and Slytherins? I mean first Lindsay and now you, Hermione. But now because of the whole thing with Lavender…I'm going to be a father and I have to stop my player ways. Tsk tsk tsk. I love my player ways. Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" screamed Ron. Harry and Hermione were looking at Ron with gaping eyes and mouths. Ron was a player? Ewwwwwww. They both thought. Who would want to shag him? Oh well.

"Um, Ron? Since when did you become a… 'player'?" Hermione questioned.

"Since I um shagged a fifth year Ravenclaw. Then the girls couldn't keep their hands off me! At one point there was even a line at my door. A Hufflepuff made sign-up sheets even. Girls these days." Ron was wearing a triumphant look as he recited all this crazy crap. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks.

" Now I'm really scarred and scared!" yelled Hermione who started laughing. " Sign- up sheets?" more laughter " Merlin!"

" Yeah I had many endless nights with all these fly honnies! MMMMMM good" Ron hummed like the Campbell's Tomato Soup commercial. They spent the rest of the ride joking and talking about Quidditch (while they were discussing it, Hermione picked up one of her school books and started reading about god know what I mean Merlin)!

**What have you been doing?**

"Hi Ronald! Long time no shag," greeted Lavender, "It used to be two times a night, now it's not even one," Wailed Lavender as she cried into his finely shaped chest. But as soon as she did so she forgot about all her shag wanting needs and focused on his sexy body. "WOW! All that year of Quidditch really can do wonders on your body!" she said sexily. "Oh snog me Ronald!" So he pulled her closer and a kissed her passionately and dipped his tongue into her mouth. She started moaning like Myrtle.

" Ewwwwww you two get a room! Sick!" Hermione yelled as she walked into the Gryffindor Common room. All eyes were on them and they never even noticed. " And first years get to bed!" A pipsqueekical groan fill the room as they shuffled their feet as they walked upstairs. " Ron, you are a bloody prefect! You should know better than to practically shag on the couch in front of all the youngsters. Now go to your room!" shouted Hermione. Her brown, frizzy hair was frizzier. Her usually neat uniform was in disarray. Ron sighed and walked upstairs. Lavender looked at her suspiously.

"What have you been doing?"

Flashback- to this morning- Hermione's POV

After Hermione awoke from her first slumber at Hogwarts, she got out of bed and was very shocked at what she saw! On the end table next to her bed was a single black rose. Upon it was placed a pretty pink note. It had frills, laciness, and was covered with sexy cologne that she found to be familiar...very familiar...too familiar. She picked it up and smelt it. Then it hit her like a brick from hell. Draco Malfoy?

"Why did he give me a rose?" Hermione pondered in her brilliant little mind. Then she remembered that day on the train when she snogged him. She looked around the room and opened the note. It read.   
This is the night.

Hermione was baffled by what the note had meant. Sure she found him very attractive but he was her enemy. Was she actually starting to have feelings for him? And him her?   
"no, this cannot go on.:" she said to her self. "He has been my enemy for far too long for us to get involved with each other." She convinced herself that that was the finial answer and she went to go take a shower.

In the room across the hall, Draco Malfoy was just laying on his bed thinking about what he was feeling. His mind was stirring with mixed feelings. How could he be having feelings for a mud blood? Why now is he having all these longings for Granger? What is going to happen now that he gave her that rose? And the note, what the bloody hell was he thinking...giving her that note. The note that indicated that he was going to do something with her tonight!

He heard the other bathroom door open on the other side. He quietly went over to the door and cracked it open. He then saw Hermione stripping her clothing. His eyes widened as her shirt fell to the floor. He automatically knew what he meant when he wrote her that note. Tonight was the night...

Later after every one left for dinner, Hermione took the note that Draco had sent her. She still did not know what he had meant by what he had wrote. Then someone knocked on the door. She was not expecting Draco Malfoy to be standing there with nothing on but a pair of green silk boxers!

**Cho's Story/ The Night**

There sat Cho in the Ravenclaw common room sucking on some Crabbe and Goyle. The pain of losing the sexy Cedric was too much for her to bear. So she resorted to providing 'services to the people' which was mainly Crabbe and Goyle together. A threesome to be exact. She was paid well for her 'services' as she put them. Crabbe and Goyle would visit her every night.

She truly loved Cedric and when he died a part of her died with him. She had no morals anymore and would do anything to relieve the pain. She would close her eyes and picture her doing it with Cedric. Of course, this was only her imagination because though she wanted to shag him senseless but he refused. (A/N- Thank God! He's mine!) But Crabbe and Goyle weren't the same. SO she said to them…

" Sorry, but I need some fresh meat!"

" Fresh meat!" They said angrily and sadly at the same time, "But we paid you very well!"

"I know you did! So know I can get that new broom stick for my game! Wink wink!" Their fat faces turned a deep shade of fuchsia and they stormed out. 'Now. For the meat. Hmmmmm. Who would go out with me?' she pondered. 'Neville probably would but I want steak and he's more in the classification of ribs. Hmmmm. The only one would be Harry be he's too damn fine for the likes of me. Well Ron, but he got Lavender Brown pregnant with twins may I add.' She went through her list but found excuses fer all, except for one………………………

She ran down the corridors looking for the man who was to be her steak. 'He has to be awake and roaming the halls he just has to be.'Cho was wearing a skimpy nightdress and she forgot to put on a robe. She was also making quiet a bit of racket. Then right when she passed the Prefect's Bathroom, she had an idea. She took a few steps backward, and turned to her right, looking at none other than THE STATUE OF BORIS THE BEWILDERED! It was just then that she had an idea... Since she was already ready to get jiggy with it, Boris turned alive!

He looked her person from head to toe. She was so turned on that she pounced on him like Lily would jump on Dan if she ever saw him. Clothes went flying! The hall echoed with their moans. Boris so wanted her! Cho knew at that instant that she had found her steak. She was originally looking for Nearly Headless Nick, but Boris was so good in the hall. The portraits surrounding them woke up from the commotion. They all shielded their eyes yelling 'we are too young'. They were so loud that they could be heard all the way to the Head's common area. Draco turned around to try to find the source of the obscene sounds. Hermione took this opportunity to slam the door on his face and lock it. 'Sooooo. That's what the note was all about! Yes! This is what I've been waiting for all my life.'

"So what was that note all about? Sugarplum." Said Hermione in the sexist voice she could muster.

"Well." said Draco. "Um. Well I really like you, and, well, you know." said Draco in a nervous tone.

"Oh I totally understand. Because that's how I feel about you too."

"Oh good. Because I really like you."

"I can tell. You're only wearing silky green boxers. And well I see that you have a big boy! If you know what I mean. Wink. Wink."

"So can we?"

"Oh yeah baby!" She jump on him so fast on the bed he almost got whiplash.

"Draco… I haven't done this before. And well to be quite honest, I think I won't be good enough. I mean you are like a sex god and I'm still the goodie goodie two shoes virgin," Hermione whimpered in Draco's finely shaped chest.

"That's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of. I would know because I've done it before. Anyway, I love the inexperienced! Now I can teach you all my sex secrets!" Draco comforted Hermione.

"No, it's alright. So let's get this over and done with," Hermione stated in a very horny voice. Draco smiled and turned on some "feeling" music and muttered a spell that caused the room to fill up with candles. But the most important spell to cast was the only one they did forget about. Draco leaned over Hermione and kissed her passionately. Then they ripped each other's clothes off; and threw them across the room! Kissing more and more, Hermione screamed

"TAKE ME TO THE STARS DRACO!"

The room echoed with their moans, and it happened.


End file.
